1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of quick disconnect fluid couplings in an environment where the fluid lines provided with such couplings are apt to be moved about or pulled inadvertently so as to cause inadvertent release of the quick disconnect release collar leading to interruption in the operation of equipment and sometimes placing personnel and equipment in jeopardy. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanical lock suitable for use on quick disconnect couplings.
2 Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,667 discloses a complex quick disconnect coupling that includes an axially movable locking sleeve that is designed to prevent relative rotation between the coupling components and to also prevent separation of these components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,032 discloses a separable connector with a selectively movable locking sleeve that is designed to prevent separation of the two electrical connector parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,325 discloses a locking slip coupling for joining two tubular elements in a sealed relationship. A compressive force exerted on the locking sleeve causes gripping teeth to penetrate a surface of an inner component of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,571 discloses a quick disconnect coupling connector with an axially movable ring that is designed to prevent radial deformation of one of the coupling components. Interlocking teeth are provided on both coupling components to achieve the locking feature.
What is desired is to avoid the necessity for redesigning a conventional quick disconnect fluid coupling, and yet to realize many of the advantages set out in the prior art without resort to nonconventional quick disconnect couplings of complex configuration.